Aeris Kaiyou
Aeris Kaiyou is the Captain of the Blackroot Pirates. She possesses the power of the Douka Douka no Mi. Appearance Kaiyou is a white female in her late teens with chin length blackish-blue hair with maroon highlights. She has golden eyes that sometimes glow in the dark. Her facial expressions are prone to be seen as spaced out and/or annoyed. A content smile could be found only around people she considers important to her. People tend to hold her in a weak light, mostly due to the fact that she spaces out a lot. Her current attire is a white tank top with navy jeans and black-heeled boots. She has a personalized belt that holds her two daggers in a cross shape behind her back around the waist area. Her belt also carries her attachable chain. Depending on the weather, she'll sport a navy blue hoodie and a dark purple scarf. In addition to her clothes, she wears a ring on her left finger. The ring was her first item she made when she learned to blacksmith. The ring was made from steel that she personally found. Around her neck, people can usually find a necklace containing a sea-green gem, a memento from her mother. As a child, Kaiyou was prone to wearing a shirt, shorts, a gold bracelet, and black tennis shoes. She also hid her hair under a bandanna. Personality Kaiyou is usually quiet and tends to like listening, rather than being loud and causing a scene. She is extremely taciturn, and yet at the same time somewhat talkative. When alone, she has a tendency to sigh very often. Kaiyou spaces out frequently, usually that is because she's remembering her past. She's very perspective. She was able to realize that Finser had lost someone before he even told her his name. Weapons/Devil Fruit/Fighting Style As captain of the Blackroot Pirates, Aeris Kaiyou has immense control over the air, slicing through bones, and seducing any man with her dance. She is also the strongest member of the crew. She also has a very perspective mind. Kaiyou is known for her ability to fight with the Kyoketshu-Shogei, which can be enhanced by her devil fruit's abilities. Blacksmithing Expertise: Kaiyou grew up as the daughter to a very skilled blacksmith. Therefore, Kaiyou has all of the skills embedded into her body. She can tell when a blade or metal object will break by merely looking at it. She foreshadows when most of her crewmates' blades will break. Language of the Swords: It's pretty much the ability to speak with the sword and hear its thoughts. Kaiyou like her first mate, Lando Raiein, can hear the language. Devil Fruit Kaiyou possesses the power of the Douka Douka no Mi, translates as the Absorption Absorption Fruit. It is a Paramecia-type fruit that gives her the ability to absorb anything from a gas to a liquid. Kaiyou still does not know the limitations of the Devil Fruit. Main Article: Douka Douka no Mi Weapons Twin daggers with chains attached, also known as Kyoketshu-Shogei. She is proficient enough to be able to wield a sword properly. Currently using: #Jinsei and Sendo: They're the twin Kyoketshu-Shogei. The blades has a trailing point, and 3mm thick with a gut hook close to the end of the blades. Overall it's 16.5" and the blade is 12.5." At the 12.5" mark, there is a solid metal guard. At the very end of the handle is a hole small enough for a chain to hook on. Forged by Aeris Kaiyou. Odori no Ken Kaiyou learned the Sword Dance fighting style. This style uses her Kyoketshu-Shogei as a main base. However, the style does not limit itself to only her Kyoketshu-Shogei. If she is backed into a corner where her daggers are not in reach, she can use it as a hand-to-hand combat style. *Odori no Ken - Fuzei Suingu: literally translates to Sword Dance - Air Swing. The air is amplified through the entire Kyoketshu-Shogei. *Odori no Ken - Fuzei Tantou: literally translates to Sword Dance - Air Dagger. The air wraps itself around the blade to creat an even sharper cut. *Odori no Ken - Hasu: literally translates to Sword Dance - Lotus. She uses the two Kyoketshu-Shogeis and swings it to the point where it makes a lotus. *Odori no Ken - Megami: literally translates to Sword Dance - Goddess. This attack is similar to Hasu, only this one is extremely powerful. *Odori no Ken - Shinigami: literally translates to Sword Dance - God of Death. This attack is a powerful attack that is only used by Kaiyou with the intent to kill. Relationships Family *Aeris Lancer: Lancer is Kaiyou's late step-father. He was a well-built man with brown hair and hazel eyes. He was a very good blacksmith in the village. So when he had the time, he would teach her the trade with thoughts of making her the heir to the business. Lancer died while protecting the villagers from some pirates a few years before the story. *Aeris Mana: Mana is Kaiyou's late step-mother. She would always keep Kaiyou from running away from her studies. Mana was also a heavy reader. She would always hang out in the village library. Mana died from an unknown illness two years before the story. Rumors has it that the Marine Captain stationed there slowly poisoned her. Crew *Lando Raiein: Raiein is Kaiyou's first mate. Their relationship was built on trust and respect. She's really close with him. Kaiyou considers him like an older brother. They tend to end up sparing with each other during their free time. Raiein usually has to force Kaiyou to focus outside of fights. *Rainier Nero: Nero is Kaiyou's sharpshooter. He likes teasing Kaiyou whenever he gets the chance. Nero usually acts like the older brother to her. He tells her how to understand her surroundings more. *Veita Clemens: Clemens is Kaiyou's navigator. Kaiyou found Clemens taking crap from bounty hunters. He is greatly disliked among the pirate bounty hunters. Clemens usually ends up telling Kaiyou poems when they're at sea. Kaiyou has always been highly interested in poetry. *Haliai Elysia: Elysia is Kaiyou's shipwright. Elysia makes sure that none of the men take advantage of the girls on the boat. If Elysia ever sees one of the men do something that disrespects a women's privacy, she tends to get pretty violent about it. She is considered like the motherly figure to the two girls. *Zilla Leila: Leila is Kaiyou's cook. Leila is the youngest therefore Kaiyou has a more sisterly relationship with her. When on islands, Leila would take her shopping for clothes and food. Leila would usually allow Kaiyou to make personal requests on what to eat. *Lux Thanatos: Thanatos is Kaiyou's doctor. He's extremely playful so he's usually the one to keep her occupied when the others are busy. Thanantos being the oldest usually gets the fatherly role in the group. Rivals *Aeron "Gargoyle" Erebus: Enemies *Marine Captain Alevin: He was the marine captain stationed at her village, Aki no Fuyu. He has a huge dislike for Kaiyou. The reason for disliking her is unknown. He was also the man that poisoned her step-mother. *The Lamia Pirates: They're the group of pirates that killed Lancer when she was merely sixteen years old. They're captained by Captain Walker Bois Roach. History A few months after she turned nineteen, Kaiyou decided to leave the village due to them disliking her and making her the outcast. Kaiyou also received news that Fire-Fist Ace, and Whitebeard had passed away. She dismissed it. The incident made the mayor of the village worried for Kaiyou’s safety on the seas. Kaiyou decided to go anyway and left that night on the south side where the cove existed. She spent most of the night relaxing and found a journal for her adventures. The next day, Kaiyou woke up around noon. She saw the snow and made a snowman. Around the sunset, she sees an island. She also meets an old fisherman named Finser, who tells her about the island. The island Laqueus or Trap Island had been ravaged by a beast. It takes the entire day to make it to Laqueus. Kaiyou docks only to find that the land has indeed been ravaged by a beast. The smell of death was in the air. She meets a red-headed woman named Lynda. Lynda tells her that the area that they were in was dangerous. Lynda takes Kaiyou to an inlet and they walk up to the very narrow path toward a small rundown town. Kaiyou hears about Raiein and asks about him. Quotes Trivia Related Articles External Links Category:Characters Category:KairaKara101 Category:Blackroot Pirates Category:Female Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Pirate Captain Category:North Blue Characters Category:Age of the Four Seasons